Jugando a ser princesa
by GixKey
Summary: Nuevamente uno de los caprichos de Mimí envuelve a sus amigos en algún desastre, ahora, con Matt como su nueva víctima tendrán que afrontar las consecuencias de los mismos, lo cual implica salir de un lío para meterse en otro, cuya resolución es un acto tan simple pero difícil de llevar a cabo, y todo por querer jugar al príncipe y la princesa.
1. Chapter 1

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC - MIMATTO**

 _ **Jugando a ser princesa**_

El silencio es acompañado de pequeños jadeos constantes, el camino que es atravesado muestra sencillamente un panorama distinto a lo que usualmente llamo hogar. Entonces me detengo ante la expectante vista de un verdadero castillo, ¿qué hace semejante construcción en un lugar como éste? De pronto observo mi digivice, la razón por la cual me encuentro aquí, al caminar sin rumbo un rato tratando de encontrar a alguien me di cuenta que comenzó a sonar por lo que me apresuré al lugar indicado, sin embargo…no esperaba encontrarme esto.

A paso lento pero decidido entro al edificio contemplando todos sus adornos, lucen como la vivienda de una princesa mimada, es algo inusual para los digimons, a menos que exista alguien así entre ellos mismos, después de todo sus personalidades también son como la de los humanos.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? Croack!-me dice de pronto una criatura que aparece a mi espalda haciendo que me voltee rápidamente junto con mi compañero digimon-Los invitados sorpresas no son bienvenidos a menos que sea indicado por la princesa.

-¿Princesa? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunté confundido-¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

-Matt, ellos son Gekomons, habitan ésta zona del digimundo-responde Gabumón a lo que lo miré extrañado

-Así es! Croack! Nosotros somos Gekomons, y ustedes ahora deberán ser prisioneros por querer robarnos a nuestra princesa-dice con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que comienzan a perseguirnos

-¡Gabumon Corre!-mientras corremos lejos entre las habitaciones tratando de perderos nos confundimos por el tamaño del castillo-¡Waaaaaaa! ¿Qué les pasa? Nosotros ni siquiera estamos en busca de su princesa-digo molesto.

-Los Gekomons no entienden de razón, ellos solo obedecen ordenes de su líder-responde Gabumon-¡Por aquí Matt!-dice mientras abre una puerta haciendo que entremos en la habitación evadiendo a los Gekomons que pasan de largo el cuarto en el que entramos.

Suspiramos aliviados al sentirnos finalmente a salvo mientras nos recargamos en la puerta del cuarto. Volteo a ver a mi alrededor tratando de averiguar qué hacer para salir de allí.

-Matt, ¿sucede algo? ¿Quieres que pelee contra los gekomons? No son muy fuertes así que fácilmente podremos salir de aquí-comenta decidido Gabumon-¿Matt?

-No te preocupes, no creo que sea necesario gastar fuerzas-respondo-lo que me gustaría saber es ¿quién es la princesa? Si un digimon ordena encerrar a todos los intrusos no me parece que sea uno bueno-respondo extrañado.

-No lo sé, hasta donde sabía los gekomon no tenían una princesa sino un líder que cayó en un sueño profundo-responde confundido mi compañero.

-¿Quién será su princesa?, bueno lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es salir de aquí, si realmente hay alguien cerca según indica el digivice habrá que advertirles de no entrar a éste lugar…-

De pronto la puerta del cuarto empieza a abrirse a lo que mi amigo y yo nos colocamos a la defensiva de cualquier posible ataque, sin embargo nos asombramos de ver a la persona que accede a la habitación.

-¿Mimí?-pregunto extrañado-¿Qué haces aquí y porqué estás….?

-¡Mimí es la princesa, es ella estoy seguro!-dice alegre Gabumón ante las vestimentas de mi amiga

-Pues claro que soy yo, ¿quién más podría serlo? –responde ella segura con una sonrisa digna-Espera, ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? ¿Acaso ustedes eran los intrusos que me dijeron?

La miramos atónitos ante su cuestionamiento-Mimí ¿cómo puedes ordenar capturar a las personas cuando no sabes ni quiénes son?-pregunto levemente molesto

-Porque soy la princesa, y ellos mis guardias que deben mantenerme a salvo, es evidente que ante cualquier intruso me van a proteger-comenta con sarcástica obviedad ante nuestras miradas molestas-Como sea, si quieren estar aquí deberán ser mis sirvientes al igual que el resto de los gekomons

La miré indignado ante su comentario de mal gusto-¡Debes estar bromeando! Nosotros no seremos tus sirvientes!-le grité molesto

-¿Mimi? Los gekomons te están buscando-de pronto entra Palmón y se detiene para saludarnos cordialmente de forma animada-Hola chicos, me alegra verlos, finalmente tendremos compañía, ¿no te parece Mimí?-Mimí solo bufa molesta volteando la cara

-Nosotros nos vamos, no toleraré una burla de éste tipo-digo molesto-vamonos Gabumón mientras comienzo a caminar hacia la salida

-Los van a capturar-dice Palmon haciendo que detenga mi andar y voltee a vera confundido-las instrucciones de Mimí fueron detener a todo aquél que no fuese su sirviente y ella…no retirará su orden-mira triste a Mimí que se encuentra encaprichada.

-No hay otra forma de que salgan de aquí con bien más que esa-responde Mimí de brazos cruzados

-No vamos a ser tus criados Mimí, ni lo sueñes-respondo molesto al igual que ella mientras nos vemos fijamente a los ojos

-¿Y si…fueran pareja?-pregunta temeroso Gabumón a lo que todos volteamos a verlo asombrados-Si bien no sería un sirviente serías su…príncipe y el príncipe puede estar en el castillo

-Gabumón no seas ingenuo, eso jamás podría

-¡Siiii!-excalama energética Mimí-¡Serás mi príncipe! Vamos, tienes que cambiarte-de pronto entran los gekomons dispuestos a atacarme por lo que retrocedemos-¡Alto! No pueden atacarlo a él ni a su digimon, él es mi príncipe-define ella-Acompañame Matt-me toma de la mano guiándome a otro cuarto para que me cambie de ropa al igual que ella

-Espera, ¿es enserio? Pero no puedo-digo yo nervioso mientras ella me empuja al baño con ropa distinta

-Date prisa-bufa molesta cerrando la puerta y sentándose a mi espera.

En el baño observo la ropa y suspiro frustrado, el vestir esto me hace sentir…Ridículo pero es mejor que ser su criado, conociéndola no querrá más que hacer que haga lo que ella no quiere. Al terminar de vestirme me observo en el espejo algo apenado, un pantalón blanco, camisa roja con un saco azul encima cuyas hombreras doradas resaltan en el atuendo. Me asomo por la ventana cuidando que nadie me vea pero ella está ahí de frente aguardado mi salida

-No quiero salir, me veo como un tonto-digo avergonzado

-Para nada, sal ahora, de seguro luces excelente, esa ropa hace juego con tus ojos y cabello-dice ella decidida mientras se pone de pie.

Rendido decido salir de mi refugio para ponerme frente a ella chasqueando la lengua, ella me observa fijamente y se acerca a mi quedando muy cerca el uno del otro, es entonces que siento como sus brazos me rodean el cuello haciendo que retroceda un paso y ella avance segura uno también haciéndome que me sonroje al tenerla a una distancia tan corta. Sin emabargo, rápido noto que lo que realiza es acomodarme un pañuelo blanco alrededor del cuello y pone frente a mí unos guantes blancos.

-Listo, ahora sí eres todo un príncipe-dice ella sonriendo dulcemente mientras la miro asombrado, me siento obligado a mirarla de pies a cabeza y al llegar a su rostro con su inconfundible sonrisa siento como el calor invade mis mejillas por lo que evado su mirada-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunta ella extrañada

-N-no no es…nada-digo retrocediendo lo más que puedo de ella volteando la cara y con ello mi sonrojo.

De pronto la puerta se abre entrando así nuestros compañeros digimons que del mismo modo que nosotros, portaban trajes extravagantes pero con clase que indicaba forman parte del éste extraño circo que armó Mimí con sus caprichos.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir al trono de los príncipes para que den nuevas indicaciones y disfruten su estadía aquí-comenta Palmón minetras nos encamina a la salida y directo al salón principal.

El salón principal no es nada menos comparado con el resto del castillo, adornado de flores rosas y azules entonando con nuestros trajes, imagino es como una bienvenida hacia nosotros, los cuales somos observados por todos los gekomons que me miran entre molestos y confundidos.

Al llegar a los tronos espero a que Mimi se siente primero y la imito en el acto mientras espero sus palabras ante su…público inusual

-Gekomons, yo la princesa Mimí digo que Matt es vuestro príncipe y que su compañero Gabumón es del mismo modo de la realeza-cometna con una sonrisa mirándome a lo que le sonrío de lado.

De pronto una mano se levanta entre la multitud concediéndole la palabra- Disculpe princesa, si él es el príncipe entonces deben darse un beso ¿verdad?-ante el comentario ambos nos sonrojamos y miramos nerviosos.

-Eso no es verdad, en ningún lado dice que eso debe ser cierto-respondo de forma rápida y nerviosa lo que dice el gekomón

-Es cierto ¡croack! En todo reino hay una princesa y ella para declarar su amor con el príncipe deben sellar el trato con un beso ¡croack!-indica otro más-Además sino lo hacen están admitiendo no ser de la realeza, y no tendremos porqué obedecerlos-exclama molesto generando los quejidos entre los demás gekomons.

-¡Solo buscan una excusa! Eso en definitiva no es cierto!-dice ella molesta pero levemente sonrojada.

-No tenemos que obedecerte falsa princesa-comienzan a decir los gekomons alborotados.

Noté como Mimí apretaba su abanico nerviosa y ruborizada mirando al frente sin saber que decir, no pensé que nos pondrían en una encrucijada. Puede que sea verdad ya que en los cuentos que recuerdo siempre el príncipe y la princesa sellan su amor con un beso pero Mimí, ella no me gusta y yo a ella mucho menos, somos simplemente amigos que quedaron atrapados en este lugar de locos; no porque unos digimons digan que debemos besarnos vamos a…

-De acuerdo-dice ella con la mirada baja-Si eso quieren lo haremos-voltea a verme sonrojada pero decidida acercándose a mi cada vez más

-Mi-mimí espera, no podemos…esto…-digo alterado mientras ella coloca su mano en mis labios aumentando mi nerviosismo y rubor

-No dejaré de ser la princesa por algo como esto, además solo es un….-ella baja la mirada apenada apretando cada vez más su abanico-…beso

Siento mi cara arder y aprieto fuertemente mis puños suspirando pesadamente para calmar mis nervios-De acuerdo-ella levanta la mirada sorprendida-Esto no significa nada, solo es…-al observarla cierro los ojos molesto por la frustración que crece en mí sin comprender del todo bien-No es problema

Tras recibir un asentimiento por parte de ella tomo suavemente su enguantada mano y doy una mirada rápida a nuestros digimos que rojos de la vergüenza pero igual impacientes nos observan fijamente. Dirijo mi mirada a Mimí quien mantiene sus ojos cerrados, entonces me acerco poco a poco a ella, cerrando mis ojos al momento y muy lentamente nos acercamos, tanto es así que puedo percibir su respiración, por lo agitado intuyo que se encuentra igual de nerviosa que yo, trato de calmarme y finalmente….

-¡Flama Bebé!-se escucha una explosión por una de las paredes del castillo haciendo que nos separemos rápidamente asustados mientras los gekomons se alistan para el combate.

-¡Son Tai y Agumón!-grita Gabumón sonriendo-Matt vamos con…-detiene su hablar al verme claramente confundido y disperso de lo que sucede alrededor – ¿Matt?

-¿Mimí estás bien?-le pregunta Palmón preocupada

Se escucha otra explosión por lo que volteamos a ver detenidamente y tras mirar un momento al suelo recuerdo mi vestimenta, dejar que me vea Tai así, y como explicar frente a tantos testigos lo que acaba de suceder, volteo a ver a Mimí quien mantenía su mirada al frente preocupada y corro en sentido contrario a la explosión seguido de Gabumón llamando así su atención

-¡Matt espera! ¿A dónde vas?-grita preocupada

-Yo solo…necesito encontrar a Tk y Tai está solo, debo averiguar que sucedió-dije sin pensarlo

-Vayamos juntos, no puedes separarte otra vez-dice preocupada

-Es mi deber como su hermano mayor, voy a estar bien no te preocupes por eso-digo sonriéndole seguro y dándole la espalda para salir por una ventana-por cierto-siento su mirada encima-sobre lo que ocurrió…tú ya eres una verdadera princesa. ¡Hasta pronto!

Tras su partida deja a una niña sonrojada hasta las orejas con una sonrisa en los labios y mirada perdida en el horizonte por donde él se fue.

-Palmón…me gusta ser princesa-dice sonriendo para sí misma

….

-¿Matt estás bien? Haz estado muy callado desde que salimos del castillo-pregunta preocupado Gabumón

-Estoy bien-digo tranquilo tocando mis labios y recordando el pequeño roce que hubo entre ambos antes del alboroto, de pronto siento mi cara arder y comienzo a caminar rápido-Vamos a encontrar a TK, de prisa Gabumón

-¡Matt espérame! No tan aprisa-grita Gabumón tratando de alcanzarme mientras voy sumido en mis pensamientos en los cuales ahora estará…mi primer beso…..con la princesa Mimí.


	2. El reencuentro

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC - MIMATTO**

 **El reencuentro**

Mimì POV's

Tras llegar por ese horrendo bote de pato con Tai y Joe vislumbramos a lo lejos a Matt y los demás muchachos quienes no dudaron en acercarse, sin embargo aun cuando todos parecían actuar con normalidad Matt ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra, tan solo cruzamos una tenue mirada que prontamente desviamos el uno del otro.

Luego de lo que ocurrió en el castillo antes que aparecieran los demás él y yo…bueno, sucedió "eso", sin embargo imagino que del mismo modo que yo, él no ha comentado nada con nadie.

-¿Y Sora?-pregunta de pronto Tai a Matt sacándome de mis pensamientos

-No sé, nosotros no dimos con ella-le responde éste.

-Ya lo veo, ¿pero dónde se habrá metido Sora?-pregunta un poco preocupado Tai

-Es probable que haya visto a Sora anteriormete-de pronto intervengo tras recordar lo acontecido recibiendo la atención del grupo-la vi en el castillo Gekomon, pero lo más seguro es que se trate de un sueño-de pronto Matt me mira fijamente y al sostenerle la mirada sucede exactamente lo mismo, él desvía la suya causando un suspiro cansino de mi parte.

-Cuando iba a comerme los hongos, me dio la impresión que la voz que me dijo que no lo hiciera fue Sora-habla de pronto Agumon

-Si es cierto, ¿por qué aún no se ha reunido con nosotros?-pregunta confundido TK

-Aunque lo pensemos nunca lo sabremos-responde Matt-nosotros no somos Sora, primero intentemos encontrarla-habla decidido el rubio

Tras la decisión conjunta comenzamos a caminar en busca de nuestra amiga pelirroja quien por alguna razón se encontraba desaparecida, tanta fue la caminata que hicimos que terminé exausta, y pese a que algunos no estaban de acuerdo finalmente decidieron que lo mejor era acampar. Lastimosamente la suerte nunca estaba de nuestro lado, por lo que fuimos atacados por un digimon maligno y fue cuando de pronto apareció Birdramon, la cual logró protegernos, por lo que Matt, TK y Tai fueron en busca de nuestra amiga desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

Mientras intentábamos llegar, me era imposible pensar respecto a Matt, puede que nuestra relación no sea la mejor y sin embargo, bueno el accedió a todo para que no dejara de sentirme una princesa, incluso dijo que me veía como una. No comprendo nada, él es un niño que…no debería significar nada para mí, y sin embargo, será acaso que…

-Mimí debemos darnos prisa si queremos alcanzar a los demás-habla Izzy de pronto mientras cruzamos el río.

…

Matt POV'S

La situación con Sora parece mejorar un poco y sin embargo, quien realmente no desaparece de mis pensamientos es…Mimí. Realmente no soy capaz de verla a la cara luego de lo que sucedió y estoy segura que ella tampoco, me siento demasiado avergonzado como para entablar una conversación y sé que debemos hablar de ello.

Por otro lado tal vez sea yo quien se está armando un lío de todo esto, es cierto que deberíamos hablarlo pero ella tampoco se ha molestado en decirme nada y puede que lo esté viendo por el lado equivocado y sea yo quien….quien tiene una idea equivocada.

Suspiro con gran pesar cuando siento como alguien jala de mi camiseta por lo que volteo a verle dándome cuenta que se trata de mi hermano

-¿Estás bien hermano?-me pregunta preocupado TK a lo que respondo con una sonrisa.

-Claro TK no te preocupes, ahora debemos enfocarnos en Sora ¿de acuerdo?-respondo a lo que el asiente un poco más animado.

De pronto vemos como los demás se nos acercan corriendo y pese a que está todo el grupo presente solo puedo verla a ella. Su cabello alborotado tras correr un trayecto, una tenue capa de sudor recorre su rostro que acoplado con el sol la hace brillar aun a plena luz del día.

Todos hacen un alboroto alrededor de Sora, y mientras eso sucede me acerco a Mimí, es en definitiva que si quiero que mi cabeza deje de ser un lío debo hablar con ella. Me doy cuenta que se percata de mi presencia por lo que hago una pequeña seña para alejarnos un poco en lo que todos están distraídos.

-Me alegra volver a verte-dice ella rompiendo el silencio que se había formado por breve instante.

-Veo que al final desististe de estar en el castillo más tiempo-respondo de forma serena aunque por dentro muera de nerviosismo.

Ella baja su mirada con una sonrisa-Tai y Joe me trajeron, creo que me había encaprichado un poco por ser la princesa de un castillo que no era mío.

-Ya veo…-respondí sin saber como continuar.

La tensión se sentía y parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir algo, tal vez después de todo no fue tan buena idea.

-Matt…-habla nuevamente ella captando mi atención y haciendo que voltee a verla-¿está todo bien?-ante su pregunta no puedo evitar demostrar el asombro ya que no creí que ella fuese quien diera paso a la conversación.

-Sí, eso…-no podía evitar cerrar mis manos tratando de controlar los nervios-estamos bien.

Ante mi tonta y breve respuesta ella solo me dio una melancólica sonrisa que no pude responder, solo vi como marchaba con el resto y tras lanzar un suspiro le sigo el paso. Una vez juntos, caminamos por un rato tratando de encontrar algo que comer ya que no teníamos un rumbo fijo. Al llegar a una pequeña aldea vemos que todo se encontraba aparentemente vacío por lo que decidimos descansar.

-Vaya, estoy muy cansado esta vez, hemos caminado demasiado-dice Joe sentándose en el suelo.

-Necesito agua-externa Gomamon cansado acomodándose a lado de Joe

-Creo que será mejor quedarnos aquí por ahora, además no se vé ningún enemigo cerca-habla Tai tomando el liderazgo como siempre.

-Hay que revisar, puede que haya alguien que habite el lugar-interviniente Izzy-lo mejor será dividirnos en grupos.

-Hermano, yo quiero ir contigo-habla TK mientras sostiene mi camiseta a lo que asiento y comenzamos a separarnos.

Tras verificar que estuviésemos a salvo nos juntamos para descansar finalmente, como siempre dividimos la guardia y ya pasada la noche me corresponde a mí montarla por lo que salgo a la entrada del lugar donde nos hemos refugiado y observo las estrellas, brillantes, tales como en nuestro mundo, lindas, dulces, llenas de pureza y simplicidad. De pronto noto una presencia por lo que me levanto de mi lugar ágilmente para encarar a quien se postra ante mí, al distinguir de quien se trata bajo la guardia.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces despierta?-le pregunto- Sabes que ustedes no van a montar guardia

-Lo sé pero no podía dormir, por alguna razón no tengo sueño-responde con una sonrisa

-Pensé que estabas cansada-le hablo extrañado

-Cansada y con sueño son cosas diferentes ¿no lo crees?-me dice ella con una seña victoriosa por lo que no puedo evitar emitir una sonrisa de lado-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

Ante sus palabras vuelvo a tener esa extraña sensación en mi estómago que ha rondado desde ese día. Asiento y de reojo volteo a verla.

-Es adorable-habla de pronto-Es increíble notar como las estrellas brillan aquí con la misma intensidad que en casa ¿no te parece?-ella voltea a verme con una sonrisa por lo que bajo la mirada

No me siento tranquilo con decir que las cosas están bien así, sé que así cerramos el caso para evitar la incomodidad pero no me siento satisfecho con eso.

-Mimí…-ella me mira y ladea la cabeza insitandome a continuar—sobre lo que pasó en el castillo…-ante esto ella evade la mirada

-Te dije que estábamos bien…-comenzó a hablar ella pero decidí interrumplirla, si iba a decir algo tenía que ser ahora

-¡No lo está!-ella me mira sorprendida pero de inmediato bajo la voz para no despertar al grupo-Mimí, seré honesto contigo, lo que sucedió fue…extraño-ella parece tener una imagen decaída en el rostro-además…-muerdo mi labio por decidir confesar aquello que no hablo con nadie-…fue mi primer beso-siento la mirada ella y el ardor de mi rostro al mismo tiempo.

-También…el mío-dice ella con un rubor intensificando sus mejillas

-Mimí el decir que está "solo bien" no es correcto, pero tampoco estoy seguro de como actuar al respecto, tu…bueno no esperaba estar en una situación así, es decir, eres mi amiga y …¡Ag maldición!-golpe el suelo al sentir frustración por los hechos

-No espero que me digas una confesión, ciertamente somos amigos y quizás algo jóvenes para esto-dice ella sonriendo con dulzura-pero no negaré que…

-¡Me gustas!-grito de pronto cerrando los ojos fuertemente-esa es la realidad, no puede haber otra explicación-me acerco un poco a ella mientras veo como tiembla ya sea por el frío o quizás de nervios-No te había visto de esa manera, a ninguna persona lo había hecho, desde que entramos al digimundo lo que más me ha preocupado es proteger a mi hermano, pero el verte allí vestida de esa manera, de pronto te ví muy…bonita-dije con una risa nerviosa-eres linda, quizás algo caprichosa pero eres dulce, gentil, sensible, te preocupas por los demás y no temes decir lo que piensas, al contrario de mí que me cuesta externar mi sentir.

De pronto podía sentir como me quitaba un peso de encima al expresarme de esta forma con ella quien tiernamente me veía atenta y quizás curiosa.

-Y aun así no es la razón por la que lo pienso…desde que sucedió aquello no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y cada que lo hago o te veo siento…siento que mi estómago se revuelve, mis manos sudan, y no puedo evitar mirarte…sé que puedes pensar que lo hago por el…eso…pero al apartarme me dí cuenta, que muchas te miré a ti, te recordaba más que a los demás, tus expresiones, palabra, así que creo que es porque…me gustas-culminé mi discurso retomando mi lugar y esperando a que ella asimilara mis palabras.

-¿Y si también me gustas?-me pregunta ella de pronto a lo que la miro asombrado-a mí también me sucede mucho de lo dijiste, y la verdad es que no puedo olvidar "eso", ronda por mi mente todo el tiempo, fue…agradable-el sonrojo abunda su rostro-pero me asusta pensar que eso puede tener confundida mi mente e incluso la tuya…supongo que estoy asustada.

Era claro que ambos estábamos bajo el mismo predicamento, la ansiedad y la duda nos recorrían, pero como saber si te gusta alguien bajo esas circunstancias o es tan solo el momento lo que te obliga a pensar así que confunde tus sentimientos.

-Mimí..-de pronto me vuelvo acercar a ella y con la mano algo temblorosa recojo un mechón de cabello suyo detrás de la oreja y me acerco con su mudo permiso más y más, noto como cierra fuertemente los ojos y me acerco…más…un poco más…

-Bueno, es hora que mi turno comience-sale de pronto el superior Joe haciendo que nos separemos y nos observa confundido-¿sucede algo? ¿Están enfermos? Lucen como remolachas

-¡No no para nada!-dice ella algo exaltada y apenada

-Joe siempre serás inoportuno-ante mi comentario noto como ella me mira asombrada y el rubor me Invade nuevamente, esas palabras no esperaba que salieran de mi boca

-¿Interrumpí algo? Lo siento-se disculpa inmediatamente causando la risa de ambos

-No no, lo siento jejeje-respondo rápidamente como modo de disculpa-¿nos das un momento antes de cambiar de turno?-el superior nos mira y se retira

-Al menos el superior Joe no hace tantas preguntas-habla con una risa ella

-Eso supongo jejeje….-volteo a verla y al sentir mi mirada se gira para quedar frente a frente-¿Entonces…?

-Te propongo un trato-dice ella levantando su dedo de forma juguetona-justo ahora nosotros no podemos decir con claridad que sucede así que…si quieres…-noto como juguetea con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo por lo que tomo sus manos incitándola a continuar-¿te parecería una pausa?

-¿Una pausa?-la miro extrañado ante el comentario

-Me refiero a…si somos amigos como ahora y crecemos un poco más, puede ser que…estemos más seguro del porqué sentimos ahora lo que sentimos-explica ella

-¿Te refieres a esperar?-pregunto y recibo un asentimiento de su parte.

Esbozo una sonrisa ante su dulce mirada, no cabe duda que es el prospecto de la pureza, inocente, cálida, su emblema es exactamente lo que ella es.

-Entonces de aquí hasta que eso suceda, te haré una pequeña confesión-ella me mira directamente y me acerco a su oído para susurrar unas palabras

" _Espero en el futuro, nadie más nos interrumpa."_

Con eso la observo ruborizada y antes que note que me encuentro en el mismo estado la tomo de la mano para dejarla pasar y tras hacer una seña al superior Joe, entramos al local para refugiarnos con los demás. Puede que sea un poco cursi y quizás me anticipo a los hechos pero …no me disgustaría volver a jugar a la princesa con ella, si se vuelve solamente mi princesa.


	3. AVISO

**AVISO**

¡Saludos a todos!

Esta historia concluye con este capítulo alterno, en realidad planeaba hacerlo un one-shot pero en vista que a varios les gustó publiqué el segundo capítulo.

Sin embargo publicaré una nueva historia de ésta linda pareja MIMATTO para que puedan seguir disfrutando de su romance, la se denomina "Soy como tu estrella". Aquí los muchachos han crecido y ya con 14 años podrán ver como los problemas de adolescente surgen sus efectos en su dulce y cómica historia.

Espero sigan el fic y que sobre todo les guste n.n

Sigan dejando sus comentarios y peticiones, muchísimas gracias.

 *****GixKey*****


End file.
